Depending upon the type of game being hunted or the conditions in which a hunter is pursuing the game, different caliber ammunition can be required. Consequently to accommodate different caliber ammunition, a hunter must carry a number of different firearms which can be inconvenient. Consequently rifles have been developed with a single action and stock that will accept a variety of different barrels thereby eliminating the need to carry separate firearms. In these instances, interchangeable rifle barrels of different calibers can be conveniently carried by the hunter. The interchangeable rifle barrels have different caliber bores as desired.
As can be appreciated, changing barrels on a firearm must be done precisely and accurately to avoid issues with firearm performance. Prior firearm designs included complicated constructions to provide accuracy and compatibility or the need for complicated or specialized tools to exchange the barrels. One can appreciate that it would be desirable for a hunter in the field to have a rifle design which can provide repeatable accuracy for changing the barrel and can be done with a minimum number of tools. Consequently a need exists for a firearm having a switch barrel recoil lug which can provide the user to change barrels under field conditions with repeatable accuracy and a minimum number of tools.